Ranma's jealous
by Ranma-kun-123
Summary: Akane starts seeing a new student, and begins to like him. Ranma shows his jealousy for the first time, and decides to tear those two apart. Akane, of course, isn't happy about it...
1. Akane's date?

I don't own Ranma Nibun no ichi. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**-.Chapter one: Akane's date.-**

Ranma kept stroking his chin. He crossed his arms and looked up, pressing his lips in thought. He looked down concentrated, with a thinking frown. He grabbed his pen and bit the end... still thinking... and thinking... in fact, he'd been thiking for almost an hour.

Akane leaned over the wall, breathing heavily. She was wearing her gi, which indicated she'd been training. She looked at Ranma... was he thinking? She took a step closer "what is it now?" she asked... He ignored her, and kept biting his pen, looking fixedly at his piece of paper. Akane frowned, and asked a bit louder "what is it?". He again ignored her. That made her really angry. "FINE THEN!" she yelled, and she went to her bedroom.

Ranma held the pen in his mouth, as he placed his hands behind his head. He moved the pen up and down... thinking.

"Alright...hmmm..." he babbled. "So...hmm..." and he started writing, and doodling. He grabbed the paper and held it before him. "Now, this should do". He rolled it and stood up, went outside, jumped on a roof, and left.

Akane was changing in her room when she looked out her window and saw his silhouette going away. "Ranma no baka".

Ranma landed agilely behind Ryoga, who was tired and sweating, carrying his heavy backpack, as usual. "Here, Ryoga.. I think I remembered everything correctly" and he handed him the paper. "I wrote all the street names, and pointed all the food places and hotels I could think of". Ryoga looked at Ranma, and unrolled the thing. "I see... so, how long will it take me to get there?". Ranma chuckled...to Ryoga's annoyance of course "well... being you... I'd say... over a month". Ryoga nodded "Fine then. Thanks a lot Ranma." They shook hands, and the lost-boy began walking. Saotome scratched the back of his head "I hope he gets there... otherwise I'll be seeing him next week." He stuck hands in his pants pockets and walked back home, whistling a merry tune.

Kasumi was watering the plants, and Nabiki was inside, watching the tv. "I'm back" Ranma said... He looked around the room, but didn't see Akane. "Where did that tomboy go" he tought to himself. He decided to check in the dojo... but she wasn't there either. He frowned, confused. He jumped on the tree, and slided down the branch in front of her window... she wasn't in her room either.

Realizing that Akane was nowhere to be seen... he asked Kasumi.

"Oh, she's on a date" Ranma's jaw dropped "A date? with whom!" "Oh, I don't know... but she looked so happy..." she smiled. Ranma was feeling upset. "Okay then.. thanks Kasumi!" and he quickly left, hoping to find Akane and whoever was with her.

"Today's such a nice day" she said, holding his arm gently. "Yes indeed... I like this kind of weather... sunny, but temperate".

"Yeah, I love this kind of weather too". And they continued walking down the park.

"Do you like Nerima?" Akane asked tenderly.

"Yes. It's much better than home.. people's crazier, no doubt. I really feel good here".

She smiled widely "Well I'm very very glad you feel good!" and she embraced him.

A figure could be seen hiding in a tree, far from them.

"So that's him!" Ranma thought clenching his fist. "The new student!"... He frowned: "I'll kill him".

"So, is Furinkan easier than your old school?" Akane asked.

"Not really... it's way different... I don't remember lunch time to be such a battlefield.. but I'm getting used to it. The only guy who seems to eat plenty is that Ranma Saotome. He's one of the few who can catch some food, if not the only one."

She giggled "Yeah... he's always ready when it comes to food". And they kept walking.

After a few minutes, they sat on a bench. Ranma moved quickly through the trees and placed himself near the couple so he could hear what they were talking about. He hid behind the leaves and stood still, not making a single sound.

"You know, Akane... you're the only girl who made me feel welcomed in the class.. the others seem to run away from me"

"That's because they think you're really c-cute" she blushed.

"Oh, is that so?" he smiled. "Well, thanks for not thinking I'm really cute, Akane" and he grabbed her hand gently, caressing it with his thumb. Ranma was beyond upset...he was dying to punch this guy's face.

"I.. I never said you weren't..." she was still red as a tomato.

Yuki laughed "Now, Akane, don't be so shy. You're beautiful, and I can say it without blushing"

That didn't contribute much, she was now redder: "Thanks Yuki.. you're very kind. I really like you" she smiled shyly.

Ranma couldn't stand it, and jumped off his hiding place, landing in front of them.

"Look pal, stay away or u'll get hurt" Akane couldn't believe it, she jumped off her sit and yelled at Ranma "Now what the hell do you think you're doing! Are you stupid or what?"

He ignored her, and continued threatening the guy "What do ya think ya're doing over here"

Yuki glared at Ranma, and said "I don't think I owe you any explanation".

Akane whispered to him "don't make him angry... or you'll regret it... let me handle him" Yuki nodded, frowning.

"Look Ranma, I'm mature enough to make my own decisions, and I decided to take Yuki for a tour around Nerima. He's new in town and he should be welcomed. You shouldn't be following me! don't you have anything better to do!"

Ranma frowned "Look tomboy, I don't trust this guy, and I'm not lettin' ya go outta my sight."

"How can you know if you trust him or not, if you don't even know him!"

"That's why I don't trust him!"

She sighed "Ranma, now you're being ridiculous"

"And you're uncute" he replied

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Yuki... this will take some time..." he nodded, thanked Akane, and walked away.

Akane was furious, she was beginning to like this guy. "Why in Kami-sama's name did you do that! Are you out of your damned mind?"

Ranma crossed his arms "Nope, I just wanted to know why ya haven't told me 'bout this little date of yours".

"It's not your business!". "Fine then." he said coldly, and left before Akane could blink.

She cursed, clenching her fists. Why was Ranma there? Why was he so angry?... hold on... could he be... jealous? A smile slowly formed on her lips "oh... Ranma..." She then started to walk home.


	2. Two sides

I don't own Ranma Nibun no ichi. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**-.Chapter two: The two sides.-**

Ranma rushed onto the Tendou's rooftop, in the lotus position.. as his mind whent through what happened earlier... and the young fellow just couldn't believe it...  
"Fuck!... Man!... Gee!... Damn!" His frown grew bigger by the second... "How could she do that! Dude! Silly me I was gonna ask her to catch a movie later... fuck!"  
He sighed loudly trying to calm down for a few minutes... meditating... Suddenly he put his left hand on his chest... he felt his heart was beating slowly, sadly... and something was going up his chest... obstructing his throat... His stomach was aching...  
"Now... hold on... what's this?... I'm feeling dizzy..." He lied back, facing the sky, as his thoughts took hold of him.. and a salty warm tear ran down his cheek... a single tear that he couldn't hold back.

Akane was slowly walking back home, facing the sky and the floor alternatingly... her chest filled with sensations she couldn't explain... and her biggest concern was knowing how Ranma would react after her behaviour with Yuki.  
"Yuki..." she repeated to herself... "He's so nice to me... I bet he likes me..." and she blushed at that thought...  
Then she snapped out of it "Come on Akane... Think... How could a hot guy like Yuki even consider dating you... you're not a feminine delicate lady... and he's a fine gentleman... I admit you've got almost the entire school desiring you... but get real! This guy's totally different! Besides... there's Ranma"  
Akane stopped walking... What did that mean? "Besides... there's Ranma"... what made her come up with that? She smirked... "Get real... now THAT'S a guy who'll never want you" And she resumed walking.

Kasumi was mopping the living room when she saw Akane entering. She smiled and erected.  
"Akane dear... how did the date go?" Her baby sister smiled, but didn't reply... Instead she took off her beautiful white coat and sat down.  
Concerned, Kasumi put the mop down and sat next to Akane, stroking her hair "Now, come on, tell me what happened. Did he act improperly? Was he rude to you?"   
Akane embraced her sister and answered "No... absolutely not... he's such a gentleman... he's so nice to me..." The oldest Tendou sister smiled widely "I'm so glad Akane-chan...you deserve a man who treats you as the flower you are"  
The short haired girl looked up to meet her sister's brown eyes as she kept holding her. "Kasumi-chan... Ranma showed up and threatened Yuki... I had to tell him to leave... our date was totally spoiled because of that insensitive creep"  
"Oh, my! Well... I'm sure everything will be alright" That's the only thing she could think of saying...

Ranma came down the roof and walked inside the house... he passed right beside Akane and Kasumi and went straight into the bathroom... he couldn't let her see him feeling sick... at least not that day, when his sickness came from his broken heart...  
The girl followed the martial artist with her gaze... and once he was gone, she sighed and let her head down.  
"Man... I can't think of a way to make amends..." Then she lifted her head in a sudden quick motion "Why? Why sould I be the one to make amends? I didn't do anything wrong! Besides! He doesn't have the right to get jealous over me! I'm not his! If he wants me...he'll have to fight for me! I'm tired of being the silly toy! This guy will have to learn how to earn a woman... it's not like every girl dies to be with him!... Well... I can act as if I didn't mind being with him... I'll carry on with my life and keep dating Yuki" She vigorously assented with her head, reassuring her stand. She was going to make that cocky pig-tailed dude suffer... just like he made her suffer ever since he arrived.

Ranma was in the furo... submerged in delicious hot water, but something inside him didn't let him enjoy it.  
His eyes were closed, and his elbows rested on the furo's edge. His pigtail was floating while his entire body was absolutely relaxed. His mind having only one thought. And that thought was the person he'd love to have sitting beside him in that exact moment. 'Course you know who that person is.  
Thinking of her brought back the series of events that took place that afternoon. "Did I act like a jerk? Nah, she's the jerk." And he went blank again... He slightly opened his eyes, and his face looked so sad... he couldn't see his expression but he could feel it deep inside. He was used to feeling great. He was so proud of himself, he loved showing off, he loved being wanted, and he freakin' loved beating everybody and being the best in everything.  
He grinned. He loved himself.  
But why was he feeling so blue? He knew he could beat the hell out of that Yuki dude. He was no challenger, he didn't have a chance against the mighty Saotome. But yet... he felt threatened by the guy... He saw him as the biggest menace he ever had to face. Why? Where did that come from?  
He slided further down the water, and started blowing it, making bubbles. He frowned. "He can't take away what's mine... I'll freakin' show him that."


	3. School Day

I don't own Ranma Nibun no ichi. Belongs to Rumiko Takahash.

**Three: School Day.**

The night passed without further inconvenient. During dinner, Ranma and Akane didn't say a word to each other, but the family didn't mind. Kasumi was the only one that was told about the conflict, but she expected Akane to forget about it, as she usually did with everything that Ranma did wrong or that caused a fight between them.  
Next morning Ranma woke up late, he had to pass on breakfast and run to school.  
"Gee, why didn't she wake me up!!? Akane always wakes me up!! Now I'm hungry and late!" he grunted as he kept jumping rooftops and running like the wind.  
When he arrived at school, he felt disturbed when he saw Akane entering the class room, talking and laughin' with Yuki. _"That creep, he'll see!"_ Ranma was upset, and the day was just beginning.  
Math class went by and Saotome was looking out the window, distracted as usual. The teacher saw him and immediately asked him to go in front of the class to resolve the exercise on the chalkboard.  
"Saotome Ranma, please come to the front."  
He didn't reply.  
"Saotome, come in front of the class right now". No response.  
Daisuke punched his friend in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey, Ranma, the teacher's calling your name. Ranma… RANMA"  
"Oh please!! Now you made me forget what I was thinking!"  
The teacher looked at him for two seconds and accommodated her glasses "Fine then".  
It wasn't until break that Akane saw Ranma again; he was at the door, holding two buckets of water, still looking distracted.  
"Ranma, it's lunch time, go get a sandwich or something."  
He didn't look at her "Yeah, as if you care! If you wanted me to eat, why didn't you wake me up for breakfast!"  
"Because you don't deserve me caring for you! Fine! Starve!" and she stomped away.  
"Hmp!! That tom boy! Still tries to tell me what to do when she's the one being rude!!" He remained there, frowning.  
"Hey Ranma!! Aren't you coming? It's lunch time!! We're gonna miss the food if you don't hurry!!"  
Ranma snapped out of his thoughts "Yo, Hiroshi wait for me I'm commin!!!" and he dropped the buckets to follow his friends.  
Behind the splash from the buckets, emerged a tiny figure, shaking off the water that was poured on him. It was P-Chan.  
He hurried to hide his backpack behind a big pot and turned to see the love of his life coming down the aisle.  
"P-Chan! How are you! I missed you so much you beautiful lovely precious piggy!!! Where were you all these days" Akane was excited and hugged him very tightly. The little pig couldn't breathe, but he was so happy that she was holding him. He felt in heaven.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall long haired guy with glasses appeared behind her and put his hand gently on her shoulder.  
"Who's that little thing?" Yuki asked.  
Akane blushed "Oh, he's my pet, P-Chan. He's a very intelligent and friendly little pig"  
"Well… he doesn't look very friendly to me" he replied. "He even looks kinda angry"  
"You think? I don't see anything wrong" she looked at her pet again.  
The little black pig was frowning. He didn't like that guy, he was touching his beloved!! How dare he!!  
"Puiiiiiiiiiggg!!!" P-Chan jumped off Akane and ran away.  
"I wonder what bothered him…" she followed him with her gaze until the animal was gone.  
"Maybe he's not used to having so many people around" Yuki smiled, comforting Akane.  
She replied with another smile "Maybe you're right" and they went to the cafeteria to have lunch.  
Ranma was stuffing his face, swallowing as much food as he could, he was starving; but when he looked up, he choked a bit. Akane walked in with that "stupid friend of hers".  
He smirked _"Tsk, I better go and sit with them, see what he's up to"  
_The youngest Tendou opened her lunch box and took out a package.  
"Here, Yuki, I brought something for you. I made some delicious shrimp rolls and of course I brought some rice to go with them"  
"Really? You're a very gentle girl Akane, I appreciate it very much" he smiled and unpacked the food.  
When he smiled, she thought he looked beautiful. He reminded her so much of Dr. Tofu. They looked so much alike, and they're personalities were pretty similar too.  
She gulped and looked down… She felt guilty having that thought.  
Could it be? That Yuki was her opportunity to fulfill her Dr Tofu fantasy? If that was the case… then she was using Yuki because of a caprice.  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you!!" the pigtailed boy said.  
"But you're not me, so don't worry!!" Yuki put the shrimp roll in his mouth…  
He opened his eyes widely and tried to swallow. It was the most disgusting thing he ever tried…  
Ranma smiled. "_Now he says how horrible the food is, she gets mad, end of story" _he thought. It couldn't get any easier. _"Why did I even worry? After all, Akane always manages to push the guys away herself hehe!"  
_The boy with the glasses swallowed. Took a zip of soda and smiled…  
"So? Do you like what I cooked for you?" She was staring at him with glassy eyes and her face between her hands.  
"Well… what can I say..." he wiped his mouth.  
Saotome was extremely anxious. The guy was going to say he hated it.  
"So? What d'ya think? Disgusting huh? Akane's a terrible cook, that's why I tried to warn you! Now you'll feel sick the rest of the day"  
"Actually…" Akane stared at him biting her lip.  
"This tastes great. Akane, I'll eat it all if you don't hurry!!"  
Ranma's face hit the ground, he couldn't believe it. Akane blushed and smiled a wide smile. She decided to try some.  
The second she swallowed the first bite…she felt sick.  
_"This is horrible! As usual! But Yuki… he said he liked it… just to comfort me… he's such a sweetheart" _  
"You know, Yuki, you don't have to eat it all, it's ok. I appreciate that you wanted me to feel good, but this is horrible! I tasted it myself"  
"All right then! More for me!" And he kept eating the whole meal, sweating and trying to swallow rapidly, to avoid tasting the food.  
"_This is going to be harder than I imagined", _Ranma thought.  
Maybe this will be one of his most difficult opponents.


	4. Ranma and Ryoga team up?

I don't own Ranma Nibun no ichi. Belongs to Rumiko Takahash.

**Three: Ranma and Ryoga team up?!  
**  
Night fell over Nerima. It was a clear, temperate night.  
No clouds could be seen, and the moon was full and luminous.  
Everybody was dispersed at the Tendou's: Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Nabiki was on her bedroom talking on the phone, Soun and Genma were playing shogi, Happosai was out collecting some lingerie, and Akane was watching some TV in the living room…  
And Ranma… well, technically, he was at the house, just not inside. He was sitting on the roof, thinking.  
He was stroking his chin with his left hand, looking tremendously serious. Frowning and looking nowhere.  
_"He's gentle, every single girl at school say he's kinda good lookin', he's an aikido champion so he's kinda good at martial arts, but he wouldn't accept a challenge 'cause he's such a "big shot" and thinks that fighting outside championships is "stupid" and "barbaric" and all those girly words he uses… Man! He's gotta have a weakness!!"  
_His mind kept going over and over every single event that took place since Yuki arrived to Furinkan.  
Suddenly, a strong fist landed heavily on the back of his head, making his face hit the roof violently, breaking the tiles.  
"WHAT THE F…!!!!!" Ranma turned around super fast. There he was: Ryoga Hibiki.  
"Ranma! How could you!!!" and he threw another of his powerful punches.  
This time, Saotome dodged it easily "What!! What are you talkin' about!!? Ryoga wait!!"  
The lost boy was fuming, clenching his fist with all his strength "I'm sure this is your entire fault!!!" and he jumped to kick his enemy's face.  
His opponent jumped back, landing on his hands. Standing upside down he asked "Ryoga could you please fill me in? I assure you man, I don't know what's wrong! At least tell me about it, and then we'll fight if it's worth it!"  
Hibiki was breathing heavily, clenching his teeth. He looked at Ranma's eyes, and started to calm down; it was clear that Ranma was being honest and didn't understand.  
He sighed "Today I got lost and…"  
"Well now that explains everything!! Come on man!!!!!" Ranma interrupted, annoyed, as he jumped to stand on his feet.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR FACE!!!"  
"Gee Ryoga, Ok ok, please continue."  
"Fine. As I was sayin', today I got lost and ended up at Furinkan. I was going to greet you when I saw you, but someone called you and you threw two buckets of water…"  
The lost boy explained Ranma the whole story, and how he saw that man touching Akane (with her consent, which made it weirder).  
"Huh, well? Anything else?" Saotome still didn't understand his "friend's" anger.  
"No, that's it. I left that instant, heartbroken." He said solemnly.  
"Are you being serious Ryoga?" Ranma was becoming upset.  
"Why wouldn't I be? You jerk!! As if that wasn't important enough!!"  
"May I ask you something, Ryoga my friend?"  
"Sure. I'm listenin'."  
"WHY DID YOU COME HERE TO FIGHT ME IF NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT!!!!!"  
"'Cause you're not capable of taking care of such an innocent defenseless girl like my beautiful Akane! You shouldn't allow any man near her!!!"  
Ranma sighed "Akane can do whatever she pleases. She's so ugly and mean… The second that guy realizes, he'll run away himself. Plus, I don't care who gets near her." He turned his back to the lost boy, haughtily.  
"Ranma… you're evidently not interested, but I am. I'm inlove with her ever since I saw her. My ultimate goal is to marry her and live happily ever after. We'll have beautiful kids, lots of kids. She'll become the best mother and wife in the whooooole world. I'll live for her just like now, but my love will only grow stronger!!! And…" an elbow hit the top of his head tremendously hard.  
"I didn't ask you to tell me all this crap, keep it to yourself!" Ranma said, trying to hide his jealousy.  
Hibiki got up, still dizzy "I was going to ask you to help me. I wanna take that guy off Akane's back. And I'm pretty sure that's what you want too."  
The pigtailed boy looked down, thoughtful; then looked back at his friend's eyes "What's on your mind?"  
The two adolescents remained talking in a low voice for hours, laughin like crazy sometimes, fighting like crazy some other times… but at the end of the conversation, they both looked pleased with what they came up with.

"What are those two up to?" Akane though, while getting in bed. "And why on Earth would they help each other?" She made an incredulous gesture, moaned, and went to sleep.

Next morning, Ranma was exhausted after his talk-fight with Ryoga. He got up pretty late, but being Saturday, it was alright.  
"You're losing your tenacity boy. How can you get up this late! What about the training!!! Am I wasting my time with you! You're so disgraceful!! I should have traded you for food when I had the chance!!!" Genma's speech was interrupted by Ranma's foot.

"Get off my back old man. You're annoying me!" He sat on the table and grabbed his bowl.  
Akane was staring at him. She kept asking herself about the reunion that took place the night before.  
Kasumi entered the dining room with the rest of the breakfast and the teapot "Oh Akane, are you taking a bath now?"  
Her little sister snapped out of her thoughts and replied "Yes Kasumi, thanks."  
"Alright then, I'll prepare the furo. I already ironed that pretty dress you're wearing on your date."  
Ranma, Soun and Genma choked. "A… date? Akane, my beautiful daughter, you're going out with Ranma is that it!? Oh you make me so happy!! Hey, Saotome!! We'll have to open our finest bottle of sake!! Nabiki, call everybody, tell them we're having the commitment party tonight!!! Kasumi! Cook the finest of dinners!"  
"Dad!! I'm not going out with Ranma!!"  
Soun's face changed suddenly "What do you mean? Who else could it be?"  
Genma smile turned upside down "Akane, you're dating someone that's not my son?"  
Ranma interrupted "Leave her alone would ya?! I don't give a damn who she dates! As long as I get her off my back!" a mallet landed on his head.  
"Well I don't think it's any of your business anyway! I'm leaving!" and the little Tendou ran away.  
"Ranma you must do something! What if she breaks your engagement because of some idiot, who can't be in front of a prestigious dojo like our family's. You were my first and only choice Ranma" Akane's father sentenced.  
"Son, I want you out there, regain her love!"  
Ranma frowned "What do you want me to do? Sabotage her date? You crazy?"  
Both men nodded vigorously.  
"Yes Ranma. She's my daughter and I love her, but I won't let her ruin her future like this"  
"Go son, make me proud. Ruin her date, Saotome's style!!!"  
Nabiki was watching the whole situation, still eating her breakfast calmly. "Well, I think you're missing one point. What if this new guy is better than Ranma? We all know Akane can take care of herself, and she doesn't like weak or stupid guys. I could investigate. Make a profile of her new pretender."  
"Would you do that for your sister, Nabiki?" Soun was beginning to feel proud.  
"Sure. 1.000 yens" sweat drops appeared on everybody's forehead.  
"I was sayin', son. Go and ruin everything!! You're the best at it!!" Genma grabbed his reluctant son by the hips and the collar and threw him as far as he could. "Daaaaammmmnnnn yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" he flew away.

Ranma landed one block away from the cinemas. He looked around, and found Ryoga right where he left him the night before, asleep at the fountain.  
"Yo, Ryoga, game's on!" he slapped the lost boy to wake him up "Did you get everything I told you?" Ryoga nodded "Alright then, let's do it!" and they both jumped into the fountain.  
That same afternoon, sempai Tatewaki Kuno decided it was a lovely day for a walk at the shopping and cinemas complex. He was looking around, expecting to find any of his beloved girls.  
Akane kept running, she was late. _"Stupid Ranma! He's always sayin' he doesn't care about me!! Maybe I should forget about him once and for all! I don't understand why I keep letting him hurt me."_  
"Akane! This way!" a male voice called her. It was her date.  
"Yuki, hi. Sorry I'm late. Had some problems at home!" she smiled.  
"It's ok. I've only been waiting for five minutes, it's nothing. So, shall we?"  
And they started the stroll.  
Kuno stopped for some cotton candy, and he was paying for it when he looked left and saw Akane.  
"Oh Akane Tendou! My beautifulness!!" but then he noticed something "Who the hell is that!" and he stomped closer to the couple.  
"Good afternoon Akane Tendou, you look as beautiful as usual. May I ask you to leave this idiotic looking guy and join me? I know you're dying to ask me, so I decided to already answer: yes, I'll absolutely go on a date with you."  
"Hey, Akane, who's this? Isn't he the school principal's son?" Yuki asked.  
"Yes, it's him. Hey Kuno, would you leave us alone?"  
"Hmm, I see. Akane, you're worried about this guy's feelings. You're so noble. But I'm sure he won't mind leaving this instant."  
"I think she was very clear. Would you please leave us alone?" Yuki asked politely but firmly.  
"Are you sure you want to make me angry? You're a nobody!" and Kuno took out his bokutou. His powerful strike hit the floor, as Yuki jumped back with shocking precision.  
"Ah… so you wanna play hard to get don't you!? Well I warn you I'm the best martial artist ever! I'm the kendo team's captain, I'm known as Furinkan's blue lightning and I…"  
Kuno couldn't finish his sentence as a pretty feminine figure hit him hard while landing on him and made him hit the ground, putting him out of combat.  
"Oh hi there Yuki my love!!!" she greeted.  
Akane's date was disoriented. "Don't you remember me? I'm your beautiful girlfriend from your previous high school!" Yuki's eyes opened widely "What? What girlfriend?"  
The girl jumped effusively onto the guy with the glasses "Come on Yuki my darling, don't fool around, let's go to the movies or let's have some ice cream, we've gotta catch up, I finally found you!!"  
Akane was fuming "May I ask you what's this all about!?" she clenched both her fists.  
"Akane I swear I don't know who this is!" the guy kept struggling but he couldn't get the surprisingly strong girl off him.  
"Please, you're interrupting our reunion!" the girl told Akane.  
The youngest Tendou thought that the girl's voice was very familiar. Then she realized. She grabbed the red pigtail from underneath the long blonde wig and dragged the girl away. "Hey that hurts!!! Let me go!! Yuki my love help me!!"  
"We'll be right back Yuki" the short haired girl said.  
The boy was totally lost, and decided to sit on a bench and wait.

Akane pushed Ranma against a large tree "What in Kami-Sama's name do you think you're doing!!"  
Ranma laughed nervously "Heh, heh, Akane come on I'm doing you a favour!!"  
"What are you takin' about! You're ruining everything!"  
"That's the favour! I'm not lettin' you waste time with that dushebag!"  
"Ranma…?" and she leaned closely to female Ranma's face "are you jealous?" she grinned.  
Ranma blushed profusely "Me? Jealous? Of what?! Of you!? Heck no!!"  
Akane laughed "Then how do you explain this entire circus?!"  
Ranma got up with her hands on her hips "Well, I'm only doing what your dad and mine told me to!"  
"Yeah, right. You're jealous! Jealous jealous jealoussss!" and she stuck her tong at the redheaded.  
"I'm not!"  
"You are so!"  
"I'm so not!!!"  
"Alright then, you won't mind telling our parents you didn't succeed, and leave me alone to carry on my date with Yuki." She turned her back at Ranma.  
"Wait!!" the pigtailed exclaimed. Akane slowly turned her head around, surprised.  
"Akane, the truth is…" Tendou's heart started to beat faster.


	5. Ryoga and Ranma entering Plan B

I don't own Ranma Nibun no ichi. Belongs to Rumiko Takahash.

**Five****: Ryoga and Ranma… entering "Plan B"  
**  
Female Ranma stood with her hand clenched on her chest and her mouth opened, staring at Akane. Her fiancée was looking back at her, eyes filled with expectation…  
"Akane, the truth is…"  
"What, Ranma?..." she felt as if her heart was going to explode.  
"The truth is… I think you're with this guy for the wrong reason!"  
Akane's hopes turned to dust "And who said you know anything about my feelings!?"  
"I know that you're pursuing an ideal of man, but you're not really interested in him for who he is!! You're interested in him for who he reminds you of!!"  
Akane slapped the redheaded. Tears begun to appear in her eyes.  
"Who do you think you are… How dare you talk about me like that! You know nothing about me!! You're the worst Ranma I hate you!!" and she left running and weeping.  
Ranma stroked her cheek _"Stupid girl… she reacted like this 'cause she knows I'm right… at least now I know the flaw in this whole relationship…"_  
Yuki was looking at his watch when he felt a bite on his ankle "Ouch!! What the…" and his gaze found a little black pig, scratching his leg and biting him effusively. He grabbed the piglet and put him right in front of his face "Now, what's the problem with you? Aren't you Akane's pet, P-Chan?? You never liked me, didn't you? We could get along if you give me the chance, I like animals very much"  
_"Who do you think you're calling an animal!!! I'll kill you!!" _and he bit Yuki's nose, which caused him to free the pig.  
P-Chan charged against the guy's face and scratched him several times, until Yuki had enough and threw him against the floor. Akane arrived at that precise moment, wiping her tears.  
"YUKI!!! What are you doing'!!!! My P-Chan!!!" and the piglet jumped onto her chest, acting hurt; "Puiiigg…puiiiiiiiig…" as he stroked her with his head.  
"Shame on you!! Why are you attacking a defenseless little animal!?"  
"Akane I'm so sorry, I really love animals, but I couldn't make him stop scratching and biting me!"  
Tendou looked at his face… "Well… I imagine you're telling the truth, your face is covered with scratches and paws… But still!! That's not the way to treat my P-Chan! If you don't mind, I'd like to finish this date. I'll see you at school next Monday. Thanks for everything, but I need to calm down."  
"Oh…O-Ok." He looked down, feeling very guilty; then quickly looked up again "Wait... W-Would you let me walk you home?"  
Ranma appeared on the scene in his original form, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed, and haughtily exclaimed: "She said the date was over dude, back off would ya?"  
The long haired guy clenched his right fist and gave Saotome a menacing look. "I'm really tired of you getting in the way and treating me like this, do you have any problem with me? 'Cause I'm really upset right now."  
The pigtailed guy erected, and glared at his enemy "I'm warnin' ya… You wouldn't want me to have any problem with you. If you even dare to…"  
Akane interrupted "Now hold on you two! Don't start any stupid fight! Ranma, I'm tired of you getting in my business, go away! I don't want you anywhere near me! And Yuki…Thanks, but no. I don't want anyone walking me home. I wanna be alone right now. I need to think some things over..."  
Both guys followed her with their gaze as she walked away. Then glared at each other, and left too.

That night, Kasumi went to the movies with Nabiki, their father and uncle Genma. The family thought she spent too much time at home, and decided to arrange a Saturday night out.  
Akane didn't feel like going, because of the whole situation she'd been through that afternoon, and asked to stay home. And Ranma... well… he was nowhere to be seen.  
The house was dark and quiet. The young girl watched some TV, but everything that was on was very boring.  
She started to look around, and thinking. She went over everything that happened on her last date, and buried her head on her arms. _"Everything is so confusing… Why can't I understand what Ranma's doing! Is it truth, that he wants to sabotage the whole thing because of our parents… or is he doing this because he's jealous? And how did he find out that Yuki reminds me that much of Dr. Tofu? Although he didn't specify, it was clear who he was referring to… This is a mess… And Yuki… he's so nice… but…" _and she felt a tear running down her cheek.

Two figures could be distinguished in one corner of the Nerima's central park. Two tall guys, talking nervously, almost arguing… At times they looked thoughtful; at times they were grabbin' their heads angrily…  
"You think you're so smart! Your plan for spoiling her date was just to become a girl and harass him!! It was so obvious that she'd find out!!"  
"Well I don't see you coming out with any good ideas!!! What did you do?! You just scratched that jerk like a girl!!"  
"Don't you dare calling me a girl! That'd be yourself you're talking about! Besides, I was the one that got the date suspended! Akane hates when someone hurts me, and you know that extremely well"  
"Be serious Ryoga, d'ya think that'll be enough to keep him away? He'll be all over her again in no time!"  
Ryoga crossed his arms "And what's your glooooorious plan this time?"  
Ranma threw a punch that the lost boy dodged easily "Don't tease me Ryoga or you'll get hurt! Let me think…" and he started scratching the back of his head and stroking his chin alternately. He spent half an hour doing this.  
His mate was getting impatient "Well??"  
"A-haaa!!" Ranma punched his left palm with his right fist "I've got it!!" and smiled a teeth-filled smile. He proceeded to tell the plan to Ryoga, who grinned as he heard carefully.

Akane got herself a glass of milk and sat down at the stairs in front of the koi pond. She yawned. "Where could Ranma be?"  
She felt a tap on her left shoulder, and found him right behind her. "Hello there… mind if I sit here?"  
The girl tried to look mean, she was still a little upset… but the possibility of her fiancée being jealous comforted her… "Sure…"  
"Where's everybody?" he asked, looking at the sky.  
"At the movies... I didn't feel like going"  
"Yeah? Well… me either."  
And they remained silent for a little bit.  
"Ranma… about today…" he gulped loudly "What… Akane"  
"You acted quite stupidly… Did you do it because of our parents?"  
"In part…yeah" Akane looked at him slowly "In part? And what's the other part?"  
"I've already told you" he said annoyed.  
Akane looked down at the pond "Do you think it's wrong for me to be with Yuki because he looks like the doctor and his personalities are similar? Or because…"  
Ranma looked at her "Or because what?"  
She smiled "Because you're afraid I might like him"  
The boy was surprised by the question. He coughed.


End file.
